


Dance battle

by magicalspacerainbow, Nevertrustafangirl



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, Fighting, Might be good, They are Twins, Wrote this with my sibling, and a GUN, but so does roman, cause our humour is weird af, cursing, dance battle, hamilton ref, he has a sword instead, it's kinda funny tho, just bc, like 2 sentences and then we switched so idk, might be bad, obv, remus has a mace, the gun part not the mace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 18:55:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20232715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicalspacerainbow/pseuds/magicalspacerainbow, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevertrustafangirl/pseuds/Nevertrustafangirl
Summary: Remus challenges Roman to a (dance) battle





	Dance battle

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry
> 
> shout out to the co-writer for being a bitch (im allowed to insult them, they gave me permission)

Remus picked up Roman’s hand and made him punch himself. “Why are you hitting yourself?” Remus teased, despite knowing the reason for it. Obviously, it was because he was gay. Well, not because Roman was gay, but because Remus himself was gay and as you might know, that meant that you randomly hit your siblings.  
  
“This is why mom doesn't fucking love you!” Roman shouted and kicked Remus off his bed with a smile.  
  
“That’s homophobic, asshole” Remus flipped him off from the floor. Remus was smart enough to know the difference between real and fake homophobia, but he still found it entertaining to pretend that everything that bothered him was homophobic. It was a very common thing to do in the gay community.  
  
“You saying that I’m homophobic is homophobic,” Roman commented, cause he was also gay and also appreciated that kind of humour.  
  
Remus pulled out an Uno reverse card and threw it at his brother. “Uno reverse, bitch.”  
  
Roman, being a skilled person who had known his twin brother for all his life, easily caught the card and threw it and another Uno reverse card, he fished up from his pocket, back. “Double reverse, bitch.”  
  
Remus got up and stared him dead in the eyes, which wasn’t hard considering he was dead inside and declared war by insulting Roman’s mom.  
  
Roman sighed, used to his brother antics. “For the last time, we have the same mom!”  
  
He threw a pillow at Remus that hit the other in the face.  
  
“Now it’s on, bitch!” Remus announced as he connected his phone to their stereo, and started blasting Your Obedient Servant from Hamilton as he pulled out a fake gun, and aimed it at Roman.  
  
As his twin started rapping Aaron Burr’s part, Roman got up from his bed and pulled out his own fake gun, which was at least twice as big as Remus’s. He also pulled out his sword from his closet, cause he was no bitch.  
  
When Hamilton’s part came, Roman took over and Remus climbed to the top bunk and got his mace. A war was about to break out, and he was not going to lose to his bitch of a brother.  
  
“A dot Ham,” Roman sang, readying himself for the fight.  
  
Remus jumped from the bed and as he landed he sang his last line. “A dot Burr.”  
  
Chaos erupted as a dance battle broke out to Toxic by Britney Spears. Both brothers used their dance “skills” to the fullest. These dance skills consisted solely of Fortnite and TikTok dances, making the skills none existing, or at best terrible. As the song came to an end the door opened and both of them froze as Virgil, their brother, came in, completely unfazed by their ongoing dance battle.  
  
“It’s time to eat,” was the only thing he said before walking out again, closing the door behind him.  
  
“I won bitch!” Remus shouted as he threw away his mace and gun and ran out of the room.  
  
Behind him, you could hear Roman making offended prince noises.

  


**Author's Note:**

> i wanna say sorry one last time
> 
> bye


End file.
